Solution To Bordem
by FallennAngel
Summary: Dougie is quite bored one afternoon...so Danny and him decide to do something. Dedicated to mcflyfreakify


A/N; This story is dedicated to mcflyfreakify, for helping remind me to write more stories =) Enjoy!

_Solution To Bordem_

Dougie Poynter let out a sigh as he strummed his favourite bass.  
"I'm so...BORED!" The young boy exclaimed.  
It was quiet for a moment as Dougie looked over at Danny Jones, who was also sitting in the living room.

Even if you just took a quick look, you would see the love that was between the two. They had been officially going out for over a year now. Their other band members, Tom Fletcher and Harry Judd, had been more then supportive of the two.

The truth: They were sick of the two boys glancing at one another, to scared to tell the other how they felt.  
Finally, one day, they put the two love-sick boys in a room and refused to let them out until they confessed to one another.  
Worked like a charm.

But back to the story.

Danny could feel his lovers eyes on him, but tried his hardest to ignore him.  
Needless to say, he broke down and looked over at Dougie.  
"Stop it. I can feel your eyes on me." Danny complained, earning an adorable grin from Dougie.  
"Well help me become unbored then." Danny gave the younger boy a little smirk.  
"I meant that in a non-sexual way, Danny!" Dougie grew red in the face as Danny began to laugh.  
"Didn't sound like that to me, Dougie-kins. Plus you know I love to make you blush. You just look so cute." That last comment caused Dougie's embarrassment to become a pout.  
"I'm not cute."  
"Oh, I beg a differ." Danny grinned, "Now, what do you want to do exactly?"

Dougie pondered that question for a moment. Then suddenly, he put his bass onto the couch beside him, and jumped up.  
He walked over to where Danny was sitting, and grabbed the freckled hand.  
"Let's make cookies!"  
Danny raised a single eyebrow.  
"Cookies?"

"Yes, yummy cookies! Oh, come on. Please!" Dougie gave a puppy dog look to Danny.  
"Screw you, mate! You know I can't resist that look." Danny sighed but began to get up.  
"Okay, let's make cookies."

Dougie eagerly pulled at his lover's hand, and all but dragged Danny to the kitchen. The young boy began to pull out the ingredients that would soon be needed.  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Dougie squealed, his eyes shining.  
Danny couldn't help but smile at the younger boy, his love shining in his own eyes.  
"Well, slow down before stuff goes everywhere." Danny said to Dougie, pulling out some mixing bowls.  
"Have you even decided what type of cookies you want Doug?" The laugh was evident in Danny's voice.

Dougie stopped halfway to the counter, a bag of flour in his hands.  
"Chocolate chip." His face held nothing but seriousness when he said those two words.  
The expression on Dougie's face caused Danny to burst into laughter.  
"Sorry Doug, I just can't take you seriously when your trying to be serious."  
"Well, I can see this relationship going far." Dougie snapped back.

Danny walked over to Dougie, who had his back to Danny, pretending to ignore him. But Danny felt him jump before relaxing, as the Bolton boy snaked his arms around the slim waist of Dougie.  
Danny put his mouth right beside Dougie's ear before speaking.  
"Well, we've last this long so far."  
Dougie shivered as he felt Danny's warmth breath on his ear.  
"Shut up."  
"Make me." Dougie turned around to be body to body with his partner, and lifted himself up to be level with Danny's lips.  
"Okay, I will." Then he leaned in and kissed Danny, softly at first. Of course it got much more heated between the two as Danny began to nibble on Dougie's lower lip.

The two finally broke apart when Dougie dropped the plastic bowl he had been holding onto.  
"Oops." Dougie breathed out, both boys were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.  
"The cookies better be at least half as good as that." Danny commented with a smile. Dougie let out a laugh, which caused Danny's smile to grow.  
"Let's actually work on this cookies now." Dougie said, putting his hands on Danny's waist, and sliding him over.

Soon both boys had mixed a big batch of cookie dough, and had the first bunch in the oven.  
Danny looked over at Dougie just in time to see him stick a finger in his mouth, covered in cookie dough. Of course.  
Dougie looked over at Danny, pulling his finger out of his mouth to speak.  
"That's a great look for you, Dan." Dougie giggled.  
"What the hell you talking about?" Danny's voice was laced with confusion.  
"Apparently you enjoy powdering your nose." Dougie was only a moment away from full on laughing.

Grumbling, Danny wiped the flour off his nose. A smile appeared on his face when he saw that Dougie wasn't paying attention, and there was the bag of flour beside him.  
Danny grabbed a handful of flour and flung it at Dougie.  
The laughter immediately stopped.  
"Oh...no you did not just do that." Dougie said, anger in his voice.  
"Maybe I did." Now Danny was the one laughing, until Dougie flung oatmeal AND flour at him.  
Thus began the war.

_- - - Half Hour Later - - -_

"Alright! I surrender!" Dougie yelled out  
Danny and him were both covered in flour, oatmeal, chocolate chips, and other various ingredients. The kitchen was covered in double that, seeing as they did miss once in a while.  
"I guess I'll let you." Danny mock-sighed. Then grinned when he saw Dougie.  
"You're a very, very dirty boy Dougie." He winked at the young bassist.  
"So are you, Danny, so are you." Dougie laughed.  
"Well...how about we jump into the shower, and help each other clean up." Danny said in a husky voice.  
Dougie just grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him upstairs, and straight for the bathroom.

_- - - Hour Later - - -_

The two boys were sitting in the living room, cuddling on the couch.  
They heard the front door open and close. A moment later, Harry walked into the living room and sat down on his lazy-boy.  
"Where's Tom?" Danny asked, absentmindedly playing with Dougie's still wet hair.  
"Putting stuff away in the kitchen." Harry replied, flicking through the channels on TV.

Danny nodded, but felt Dougie freeze.  
"Danny...the kitchen." Dougie managed to whisper before they heard Tom scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"

They had forgotten to clean the kitchen...and finish their cookies.

* * *

**A/N; **Well, there you have it. A cute Pones story =] I have been working on this for about two days at work, and just managed to type it up since I'm heading off to visit some relatives for a week, and will not be able to post anything else. I'll try to write some more stories while I'm gone though!


End file.
